villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Visitor
A young, seventeen year-old Yakuro lay down in her bed. The winds outside had grown calm after the recent storm, but the remains of said storm still left uneasiness and fear. The girl's mind was at peace, and drifting. Her body grew light, and she began to float into the air. Yakuro saw dark green hands holding her, and lifting her body into the air in her dreams. The teen's breath began to grow choppy, and she shook her head back and forth, becoming restless. Finally, she collided into the ceiling. Yakuro shot up, awake in her bed, her breathing labored. Rain was still pelting her window, the soft pitter-patter lulling her into slumber once more a she made herself comfortble on her bed. From above her bed, on the ceiling of which she was forced into colliding with; a snapping of bones was heard, as a red jewel necklace on her nightstand faintly glowed in the dark of night. Chapter I She was painting on a canvas, outside. The sun was shining, the skies were orange and wide, and there was not a cloud in sight. A perfect day to finish one her renowned paintings, or soon to be renowned. Her works were placed everywhere, she was a famous artist after all, her skill held up in the highest of all of Terralius. She smiled as she painted a singular tree on top of a hill, with two small figures sitting underneath its wide branches. Ah, Temeres, he had simply vanished, leaving her alone. It gave her an empty feeling within, a broken heart was not her problem anymore. The loneliness left her an empty shell, one that she couldn't fully handle, at least inwardly. But she knew her works would ease the suffering she had endured. Finishing up with a few more daubs of paint, Yakuro put her paintbrushes away and began to admire her own work. The final process was to see if it were worth sending in, yet this took hours to months until she would decide. She packed her art supplies, then grabbed the small picture, and walked into her home, just as strong winds began to blow her way. She walked into the foyer, the front as usual being quite calm and collected, filled with many paintings and pictures that Yakuro herself had decided to paint. One was a field, another was a pure blue. The sky, but it can't be certain. Always flawless and unchanging. Unreachable. There are never any clouds but perhaps clouds don't exist in that place. The next few were the pictures of a night sky, the ring around Terralius reflecting light from nearby stars, creating an ethereal glow upon the land. How so many paintings had found there way onto the wall of the house was Yakuro's doing; always painting, never does a day go by without her acrylics and arts. She walked down the halls, painting clutched in her hand, she went to her room; gently placing the painting on the floor to dry and went over to a journal. This was her reality, her life. She began to write: "Reality. I feel like I'm being shuttled between two worlds. There is the one I call 'life' - the mirrored, endless corridor that I fear, that I endlessly travel. I call it a dream, something I can escape by waking. And there is the one I call 'reality' - a world of sunlight, trees, buildings. Where there is more life than just myself. I call it home, a place I am wrenched from when I dream. At least, I call it 'reality'. I can't be sure. Perhaps 'Life' is reality, and 'Reality' is the dream. I try not to dwell on that. It frightens me too much. Because if I accept it, perhaps I will be forced to stay in the never-ending corridor, and perhaps I will forget 'reality' - like when you forget a dream when you've accepted that you've woken. It is a horror I can't face." She dated the journal, hoping that in some time, this work of art itself will inspire and help others, just as she has helped herself. She closed the book, and turned around, to find the painting she recently made turned upside down. She got over to the painting as fast as she could, and turned it over, noting that some paint got smeared. "Oh no..." She sighed, she'd have to fix it, she propped it up against the wall, and then turned to leave her room. She'd have to work on it later, for now, she had to eat. She did not notice that there were now three figures in the painting, two sitting under the large tree, and a new one stood behind them, tall and menacing. Chapter II Yakuro once more, was sleeping in her bed. Dreams flitting in and out rapidly, transferring from image to another. It was calm, quaint, peaceful. She noticed images of the pictures she drew and the places she visited, or have merely created in her own mind. A golden city... Blue crystals shining in an underground cave... A massive library... Her mansion at night. But there was one thing slightly amiss. There was no light. Just her mansion, as if had been pictured and just slammed onto black construction paper. She heard whispers. Yakuro found herself within the image of the house, and there seemed to be a second version of herself walking slowly toward the house. She watched as her double calmly made it to her house and went inside. "Wait!" Yakuro managed to yell out, but her twin didn't come out. The whispers began to pick up, they grew louder, some of the words actually able to be understood. 'Stupid' 'I told you' 'Worthless' 'Failure' 'Whore' The voices boomed into her ears like loud music coming from a stereo. She clasped her hands over her ears trying to block out the hurtful words when as quickly as the voices came they disappeared and all went black... She could suddenly feel ice cold water gently lapping at her feet when suddenly long slender figures rapped around her ankles and dragged her down. She moved her arms all over, disturbing the calm water and making large ripples. She took a large breath before she was dragged under the dark and freezing water. She struggled trying to resurface but her attempt was useless to the powerful grips on her ankles. Her lungs started to burn as they screamed for oxygen. It felt like someone had shoved an object down her throat and it was lodged in the middle, preventing any air to reach her lungs. She kicked her legs back and forth, trying to get free but they just gripped tighter and dragged her deeper. The darkness was trying to consume her, but she forced herself to stay conscious. The deeper she was the darker it became till everything was dark and quiet. She opened her mouth and greedily sucked in the air her lungs were begging for a couple of minutes earlier. She noticed a blue light surrounding her as she floated. No more water and no more hands, she just jumped from one nightmare to another. To her surprise everything became quiet when she landed on some kind of solid ground. A few seconds later, a light appeared a couple of feet away from her. Curious, she walked towards it when she saw a shadow... It appeared to be that of a woman in an old fashioned gown. She watched as the shadow of the woman began to lurch backward, continually until the cracking of bones were heard. Yakuro turned around and ran, trying to keep away from the noises the shadow of the woman made. But the further she got, the louder the noise became. "Please stop..." She cried, tears trailing down her cheeks, she came to a halt when the sound stopped suddenly. A few minutes passed without a sound so she cracked open her eyes to see a red candle that floated directly before her visage. A loud cackle was heard, suddenly, Yakuro's body suddenly caught fire. Yakuro screamed as she sat up in bed, it was once more, raining outside. Yakuro took a deep breath, "Just a dream..." She told herself, getting out of bed to prepare for what she was to do for the day. Chapter III Her dreams may have bothered her, but she didn't allow that to slow down her progress on her work. She had decided to fix her painting of the tree, removing that third figure from her work. She smiled contently, her once tarnished work was more a masterpiece. She set it up against the wall, she was going to take it into town the next time she visited, hopefully to get something good out of it. Her room was a mess though, her time she absorbed into fixing that painting had simply left her to disregard the room in its entirety. She left the room to get a dustpan and a broom, calmly walked down the stairs, turned to the kitchen, and grabbed her items. She turned, but paused. Soft footsteps were heard, resounding through the floorboards on the second floor. Walking back and forth, back and forth, nonstop. How did someone get into the house? Yakuro could only wonder and contemplate in fear, knowing full well that she locked the door last night. She always locked the door before bed, and this was the first time she had come down to the first floor today. She stared at the ceiling, watching particles of dust float down at each movement. She could only contemplate knowing that someone was in the house with her. She tip-toed across the floor, slowly going up the stairs; she took note it was her room. The ornate wooden door blocking sight of her uninvited visitor. Yakuro looked down at the floor to see a shadow flitting across the the bottom of the door. She slowly approached the door, but began to hear whispering: She's mine. Definitely mine'.'' I want her. I want her. Yes, I do. Yakuro listened, placing her ear to the door, but the whispers silence almost immediately. She heard shuffling, and suddenly felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. 'I want you, NOW!'''' Yakuro screamed, turning around and seeing nobody; she ran downstairs and outside. She made a safe distance, and turned to look at the mansion. It's presence was the same as it has always been, strong and powerful. Weak Yakuro had no chance. "It-it was a-a hallucination... Yeah..." Yakuro uncertainly giggled. It was not to be a great night following, as Yakuro lay in bed. She stared at a ruby necklace Temeres got her, wonderful in its beauty. She let a tear drop onto the floor in silence as she slowly drifted to sleep. Yakuro awoke seemingly moments after, the room was darker than she remembered. A strange fog was floating about slightly above the floor. The paintings in her room were no longer there, and the necklace that she stared at was missing as well. She got out of bed to look for the necklace, searching for it, but when she turned around, she saw herself laying in bed. Yakuro stared in fascination, she was awed by what was occuring. Sadly, being pulled ot of her reverie, she heard a cracking noise. She turned to see her bedroom door open, and she slowly walked out into the hallway. Another crack, and she turned to her left to look down the hall. There, at the end, she saw a man, shadowed and hidden, the only identifiable feature being a hat on his head, as well as two white eyes. "Who are- y-you?" Yakuro questioned. Silence as the man stood, staring at Yakuro. It did not speak, but she felt that it knew it could be here however it so desired. It knew it could visit whenever it wanted, invited or not. "W-wha do-do you w-want?" It pointed at Yakuro's bedroom door, it's long fingers cracking at every movement. Yakuro turned to look, to see her Visitor standing next to her form sleeping on the bed. Yakuro screamed, suddenly shooting out of bed and looking around. She found her paintings were suddenly handing up and the necklace was on the end table. She took a breath in, fell back onto he bed. Beads of sweat and her warm blankets her comfort for the never ending night. Chapter IV Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Short Stories Category:Origin Stories Category:Incomplete Stories